Five Nights at Steve's 4
Five Nights at Steve's 4 is a FNaF fangame by FazbearFreak. It is the fourth game in the Five Nights at Steve's series. Story It's much worse than before. In the year 3087, the residents of Minetropolis have been forced to evactuate the city due to a freak storm. However, your only hope for escape is a Nether portal. This time, you must fight to survive. In this chapter of the Five Nights at Steve's saga, encounter and battle all new monsters in an attempt to survive until a search party finds you. There's lots of mobs in the Nether, but all of them have one thing in common... They're all out to get you. Mechanics Health Bar The Health Bar is an important mechanic. The Health Bar drains when the player is attacked by the mobs. If it reaches zero, it's Game Over. Sword The Sword is a method of defense against the Zombie Pigman and Wither Skeleton. When fighting against these two mobs, the player must press certain buttons on their keyboard to ward off the mob. Otherwise, they will attack, draining health. Redstone Torch The Redstone Torch acts as a flashlight. It can ward off mobs at the end of hallways. However, it has limited power. Water Gun The Water Gun is used to keep the Ender Dragon from coming out of the End Portal and killing the player. It has a five-second delay. Mobs Zombie Pigman 'Starts Moving: N'ight 1 '''Attacks From: '''Left Hall '''Tool to Use: '''Sword '''Drains: '''1 HP Wither Skeleton '''Starts Moving: '''Night 1 '''Attacks From: '''Right Hall '''Tool to Use: '''Sword '''Drains: '''1 HP Ender Dragon '''Starts Moving: '''Night 1 '''Attacks From: '''End Portal '''Tool to Use: '''Water Gun '''Drains: '''Instant Kill Blaze '''Starts Moving: '''Night 2 '''Attacks From: '''Center Hall '''Tool to Use: '''Redstone Torch '''Drains: '''2 HP Ghast '''Starts Moving: '''Night 3 '''Attacks From: '''Center Hall '''Tool to Use: '''Redstone Torch '''Drains: '''0 HP, but disables the Water Gun. Magma Cube '''Starts Moving: '''Night 4 '''Attacks From: '''Under Desk '''Tool to Use: '''Note Block '''Drains: '''3 HP Wither '''Starts Moving: '''Night 5 '''Attacks from: '''All Halls '''Tool to Use: '''Redstone Torch '''Drains: '''Instant kill Herobrine/PAMAbrine '''Starts Moving: '''Night 7 (as Herobrine), Night 8 (as PAMAbrine) '''Attacks from: '''All Halls '''Tool to Use: '''Redstone Torch '''Drains: '''Instant kill Modes There are three save files that the player can save a game on. Each mode only goes up to Night 8. After beating Night 8 on Normal Mode, the Custom Night and Endless Night will be unlocked. Nights Main Nights Note that on Night 6, 7, and 8, all characters except the Wither/Herobrine are active until 4 AM. After that, the Wither/Herobrine is the only character active. Custom Night (Night 9) On this night, the AI of the characters can be customized, or the player can use presets. Wither and Herobrine will always become active at 4 AM, regardless of AI level. Beating "Gold Frenzy" will put a Zombie head on the desk. Beating "Dev's Favorites" will earn a Creeper plush for the desk. Beating "The End" will put a PAMA poster on the office wall. Endless Night This night is unlocked when the player beats Night 8 on Normal mode. The Endless Night consists of a night that never ends until the player dies. The player has 3 HP and unlimited power for the Redstone Torch. The mobs get more hostile as the night progresses. When a mob kills the player, their score will be shown. Phone Calls Night 1 "Hello there, Jesse. It's me, PAMA. We are going to play a game together. There are three hallways. Monsters will come down these hallways and attempt to attack you. Do what you can to keep them out of your room. Also, there is an End Portal behind you. If the Ender Dragon emerges from it, spray it with the Water Gun. You need to survive until 6 AM. That is all you need to know for now. Good luck." Night 2 "Well, you have survived the first night. However, tonight will be more difficult. My army will eventually enter your room and capture you. And when they do, you will be made useful and live here forever. Yay!" Night 3 "Good job, Night 2 is complete. However, more monsters will come soon. Stay alert. I have recieved news that a rescue team will come to get you soon. That is fine by me. I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU SUFFER." Night 4 "Well, you are halfway done here. Nice work. However, if you survive tonight, I have a VERY special surprise in store. Ha ha ha." Night 5 This night's Phone Call consists of garbled speech and static. Night 6 "GRRRRRRRRRRRR! How did you survive? Well, I guess I have to amp up the difficulty tonight. Yay!" Night 7 "Hello, Jesse. I am Lord Herobrine. PAMA may have failed to kill you, but I will not. We are working together to create something unstoppable. We must stall you until we are done. Beware..." Trivia * This game can be considered a continuation of Episode 6 (Access Denied) of Minecraft Story Mode. However, no other Story Mode characters other than Jesse and PAMA appear. * This is the only game in the FNaS series to have different modes. * This game has 10 nights, making it the longest game in the FNaS series. * This game confirms FNaS World. * The only character to return from previous FNaS game is the Wither Skeleton. * The "Gold Frenzy" Custom Night preset and its prize were designed by Tonic ze Hedgefox. Category:Games Category:Slugslingee's Favorites